codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kallen Kouzuki (AOTR)
Kallen Kōzuki (紅月カレン Kōzuki Karen) is a main character featured in''' Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'. She is officially known as '''Kallen Stadtfeld (カレン・シュタットフェルト Karen Shutattoferuto)', and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden Japanese name during her revolutionary activities. Appearance & Personality Kallen's most distinguishing feature is her bright red hair and blue eyes. In school she would have her hair combed down with her school uniform, but when fighting or in her own privacy, she would have her hair spiked up. When she is fighting in her original Knightmare, an outdated Glasgow, she wears a vest-shorts combination. Once she begins to pilot the Guren Mark II, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. Other times, she is seen wearing her Black Knights uniform. Kallen has shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong-willed, short tempered, impulsive, forceful and quite feisty. Despite her tough attitude Kallen is actually quite sensitive and gentle, however after the death of her brother she doesn't show this side much any more. Her brother's death has also affected her relationship with her father and mother, over time however she begins to renew her relationship with her mother and like her brother she becomes one of Kallen's reasons to liberate Japan; her relationship with her father, both before and after Britannia took over Japan, is never revealed, though she has referred to him as "dad" on one occasion, implying that their relationship is (or at least was) probably positive. At Ashford Academy, Kallen is forced to hide her identity; to avoid suspicion, she puts on some makeup, changes her hairstyle, and her personality as well. Whereas normally Kallen is powerful, confident, willful, and Japanese-favoring, at school she is a milquetoast, withdrawn ill girl who doesn't speak up very much (the ill part is to hide her recreational activites as a Black Knight). In spite of this, she is welcomed fondly into the Student Council, which becomes a significant factor in her character development. While being both Japanese and Britannian, Kallen has the ability to live a normal life; however, she refuses to fully accept her Britannian side as it would mean abandoning her Japanese friends, people, and self; thus making her one of the few selfless characters in the series. On multiple occasions she has claimed that she hates Britannians, though that is clearly an exaggeration, as she has been seen caring about Britannian civilians on multiple occasions, a prime example being her visible concern for the Student Council during the Lake Kawaguchi incident. In battle, Kallen is aggressive (this could be due to the fact that her weapons are mainly-close range), often ruthless, and opportunistic; her code name, Q-1, is arguably a shortened version of the "Queen" on a chessboard, the strongest piece in a chess game. She is very confident in her abilities and her Knightmare piloting capabilities, and rightly so - her Guren arguably annihilated most of Cornelia's forces during the Battle of Narita. However, despite being one of the very best pilots in the series, if not the very best, she is not indestructible; as shown by her eventual capture in R2. Kallen's character arc can be summarized as thus: she transforms from an emotional, somewhat hypocritical (she is racist to the Britannians but despises them for their own racism), untrusting girl in a tawdry rebellion into an intellectual, confident, capable fighter with a strong sense of justice and morality, willing to put aside her feelings and interests to protect those she loves. Abilities Kallen is a skilled Knightmare Frame pilot, rivaling the abilities of even the Knights of Rounds. She is acknowledged as the ace pilot of the Black Knights by enemies and allies alike. Her codename, "Q-1," references, in algebraic Chess notation, the Queen piece, the most powerful piece in chess. In Lelouch's assessment of the core members of the Black Knights, her "Combat Ability" score is 100 out of 100, matching that of Kyoshiro Tohdoh; she also has the highest Loyalty with a 100 of a 100. With the radiation arm of her Guren Mk-II, Kallen can take down almost any Knightmare Frame in a single attack should they allow her to make physical contact, and later models also have numerous secondary attack modes for mid- and long-range combat. Her Knightmare Frame is also incredibly fast, allowing her to fight on the same level as some of the most advanced Knightmare Frames in the series. It should also be noted that she was able to fight Suzaku on the same level even with his "live on" command activated. Outside of a Knightmare, Kallen displays superior fighting abilities, is highly resourceful, and she is apparently knowledgeable since her grades in school are top of the class despite frequent absences.